Angel
by spikey666
Summary: No demons, no slayer just human beings... Buffy moves in with Angel and Spike, but things go wrong.... Sooo sooo wrong.... Finally completed!!
1. The Flat

Disclaimer: Own nothing... although it would b incredibly fun if I did...hehehe (naughty thoughts running through my head...)  
  
Background info: 2nd Fanfic, so still a bit new to this kinda thing so bear with me and help all u can plz!!!!!!! Its much appreciated!!!!  
  
THE FIC: Basically AU because then its different to the 1st one I wrote. Angel and Buffy together, spike cud interfere see how things progress, willows with Oz and there is no Dawn for reasons that I'll keep to myself....  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
*BEEEEEEP*  
  
"damn thing!" Buffy rolled over smacking the alarm clock hard with the palm of her hand. "ouch" she whimpered as she slowly began to get up out of her warm cosy bed.  
  
She trailed downstairs to the smell of Bacon that her mum was cooking in the kitchen. "hey, what are you up to today madam?" Joyce asked, looking up at her dopey looking daughter.  
  
"house hunting" Buffy grunted back wishing she was back upstairs in her bed.  
  
"Well its about time, your 24 year old, When I was..."  
  
Buffy ignored her mothers ramblings and picked up the morning newspaper in search of a house. Instantly an advert leaped out at Buffy.  
  
Lodger wanted!  
  
3 Bedroom flat  
  
Price to be discussed  
  
34 broad Walk  
  
LA  
  
She paused, her green eyes continued staring down at the paper, as thoughts rushed through her head. "Get dressed! Go on, looks like a promising one!" She said to herself as she made her way upstairs.  
  
"BUFFY! Arent you going to have breakfast???" Joyces voice fell on deaf ears.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"OK, I can do this" Buffy took a deep breath as she banged hard on the solid oak door infront of her.  
  
It hadnt taken her long to get there and she hadnt even began to think about what she was going to say when the door was finally opened.  
  
"What!" A bleached blonde man stood before her, staring down at Buffy. "We don't want any bloody beggars here offering catalogues, now get lost!" His British accent sounded weird compared to Buffys American one. The blonde turned away, about to close the door when: "Spike, who is it?" a deep male voice came from inside.  
  
"I'm here about the room" Buffy butted in before the door was close on her face. She heard the owner of the voice rise from his seat indoors and walk up to the doorway.  
  
He stood towering over Spike, his deep black spiky hair stood out against his brilliant white teeth and deep chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Buffy felt her knees go. She leant herself against the doorway, supporting her weight against it.  
  
"Hey, why don't you come in, excuse my flat mate he can be a bit.Annoying at times." The tall man said, staring into Buffys green eyes.  
  
Spike stepped away, grumbling allowing room for the beautiful blonde that was flirting with his flatmate in. "Angelface I wouldn't be calling me annoying if I were you" Spike threatened turning away, heading for his favourite seat by the TV.  
  
"Shut up" A growl echoed back, silencing the blonde one.  
  
"If this is a bad time, I apologise, I'll leave so you and your boyfriend can...." Buffy began  
  
"BOYFRIEND??" Spike cried out, "Me and peaches going out? You must be kiding I wouldn't touch him with a barge pole!" Spike spat in disgust.  
  
"Well you did call him Angelface..." Buffy's face began to turn an ugly shade of red.  
  
No silly that's my name, Angel" The tall man finally told her.  
  
"Angel, What a cool name!" Buffy smiled, her knees growing ever weaker.  
  
"Well let me show you around.... what did you say your name was??" Angel asked puzzled.  
  
"Buffy" She replied.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"What do you think of it?" Angel asked, half an hour later. Buffy placed her cup of tea on her lap and looked up at the gorgeous man sat infront of her.  
  
"its lovely, I love it!" She looked around the lounge that they were sat in. Paintings were on the wall, deep white and red mixed together on the wall, creating patterns, laminated flooring adorned with rugs at her feet. "Who decorated, they really have a good taste" Buffy gazed around again.  
  
"That would be me" Angel sighed, looking at the beautiful blonde infront of him.  
  
"OH will you quit drooling!!" Spike wondered into the lounge, from the kitchen where he had prepared himself some dinner. "Now lets talk about if you can afford it...." Spike clapped his hands together, loving the thought of money.  
  
"Spike.." Angel warned. "Buffy, could you afford this? The average weekly amount is probably about $80 plus the phone bill once a month which you just pay for your own calls and then there's food...." Angel started praying that she could afford it.  
  
"Well I have a job at a resturant as a waitress and im Teaching martial arts classes.. So yes I could I think." She smiled.  
  
"When can you move in then" Angel could jump for joy.  
  
"Tomorrow??" Buffy was equally as glad. 


	2. Settling in

Chapter 2  
  
"Oh my god!!!" Willows high pitch voice rang throughout the café. "So finally your moving out of your mothers Yay you!!" The excited red head hugged her best friend.  
  
"Will, you haven't even met them yet!" Buffy squealed in reply. "There's Spike, he's a bit moody and has a cool British accent and then there's Angel.....Well the name says it all really." Buffys eyes began to glaze over as the dreamy thought of the tall, dark and handsome man that she had seen just hours before.  
  
"Details!! I need the details, don't just say the name!!" Will reached for her cup of coffee eager to hear about this Angel.  
  
"well he's, tall, dark, handsome, sweet, handsome, cute.." Buffy began.  
  
"OK, OK! I get the point, he's good looking!!" Willow smiled at Buffy. It had been ages since her best bud had had a boyfriend. The last one was Riley, he was cute but a little dim. "I hope this one works out for you" Willow sighed.  
  
"What do you mean 'Work out for you' he's just my flatmate." A mischievous glint appeared in Buffys eyes.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"Want me to help you with those" Sighed Spike as he watched Buffy trying to lift a heavy box, from his comfy chair.  
  
"Well, that would be nice." Buffy sarcastically shot back.  
  
"Bloody hell" Spike got up with a sigh, and walked towards the door, picking up the 'Heavy box' effortlessly and carried it into her room. "anymore lifting you want me to do." Spike smiled, something he never did.  
  
"yea there's two boxes just down by the entrance." Buffy smiled back ' Chill buff, he'll be cool don't start a fight.' She said to herself as the tension grew between the two.  
  
As Spike disappeared from sight, Angel wondered in. "hey" he smiled at the blonde.  
  
"hey" Buffy smiled back.  
  
"Hope he's helping you settle in" Angel shrugged in the general direction of where Spike was headed "not out for another pint like he usually is." Angel let out a laugh.  
  
"Well it took him a while to register that I needed help, but now he's got the message. " Buffy replied.  
  
Angel walked towards the sofa and slumped down onto it, exhausted. He shrugged his long, black coat off his shoulders and reached for the remote.  
  
"So tell me about yourself" Buffy tried to break the silence, silence was never a thing she liked.  
  
"Well, what do you want to know?" He turned to face her, flashing a perfect smile in her direction.  
  
"Age and occupation, would be a healthy start" Buffy walked to Spike's chair, seating herself comfortably on it.  
  
"26 and a painter, you?" he simply said.  
  
"24 and you no what I do" she smiled.  
  
" oh yeah, right."  
  
"Bloody get out of my chair bitch!" a scream came from the doorway.  
  
"Buffy leapt up from Spikes chair, re-seating herself on the sofa next to Angel.  
  
"OK, I have rules" Spike started. "Number 1, MY CHAIR no-one sits in it. Number 2, MY CHAIR." Spike glared.  
  
"Cut-it out Spike, she didn't know." Angel growled.  
  
"w-well umm, I better go unpack." Buffy hastily left the room leaving the two boys to fight for dominance.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Angel watched as she stretched and yawned, her small hands reaching up high and her blonde hair ruffled from sleep. She stepped towards the fridge so delicately, reaching for the handle.  
  
"hey" A small voice came from the table in the breakfast room, adjoining the kitchen.  
  
"Geez! Trying to kill me!" Buffy jumped out of her skin to spot Angel in his dressing gown sat at the table watching her.  
  
"Sorry couldn't resist" he gave a cheeky grin. "So what are you up to today Buff?"  
  
"I figured I'd have some breakfast, watch some TV, eat some more. I have nothing planned." She smiled. It had been two weeks since she had moved into the flat, she was getting to like Angel more and more. Spike was still moody with her occasionally but she was getting used to him, it was just who he was, a moody brit.  
  
"Well, I'm doing nothing so what do you say we do something together" he smiled hastily adding: "as friends".  
  
"yeah OK, what do you have in mind?" Buffy could leap for joy.  
  
"Well that would be telling, go on get dressed wear casual stuff" He smiled leaping up and striding towards his room.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
30 minutes later and Buffy was ready. It was a whole new record for her usually it took twice that time to get ready in the morning. She wore just a pair of jeans and her favourite black top, her hair tied back in a loosed ponytail. She took one last look in the mirror before heading towards the lounge.  
  
Angel was waiting, in his usual black jeans, black shirt and his long black coat. He looked up as she entered the room, his brown eyes meeting with her perfect green ones. "You ready?" he asked walking towards the front door.  
  
"yea, do you own anything other than black?" she asked acknowledging his outfit.  
  
"What's wrong with black?" he asked smoothly. 'shit she doesn't like me in this colour!"' he thought to himself, panicking.  
  
"No, nothings wrong with it in fact you look very good in black" Buffy answered.  
  
"Good, come on then." Angel quickly dismissed the subject. 'Phew!" he said to himself while locking the door firmly behind him, leading Buffy downstairs to his waiting convertible.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"Ready?" Angel asked, as he was about to lift the blindfold from Buffys eyes.  
  
"YES! Just take it off!" she was eager to see what was infront of her.  
  
Angel lifted it to reveal a ranch full of horses. "I didn't know if you liked them but I thought it would be a day out of the flat." He grinned.  
  
"Well I always wanted a horse when I was little but always thought they'd eat me." She nervously looked on.  
  
"Well this is my aunt and Uncles....."  
  
"ANGEL!!" how delightful to see you!!" a women ran out from the large farmhouse next to the stables. "what brings you up here, we haven't seen you in ages?" the woman's strong Irish accent, made it hard for Buffy to understand.  
  
"Hey Aunt Helen" Angel smiled. "Would it be alright if I borrowed two horses for the day?" he smiled.  
  
"Yeah sure just tell Sam what ones you want and he'll saddle them up for ya! Must be going, we'll chat later!" Aunt Helen ran on towards some pastures behind the house.  
  
Buffy leaned in closer to Angel, she was never to keen about horses but today she was going to make an effort just so she can spend sometime with Angel.  
  
  
  
~*~ Please review!! Much appreciated! ~*~ Sorry the chapters arent very long, just I havent got much time to write them up! 


	3. Fate

Chap 3  
  
Buffy looked on at the monster in front of her. Its big black eyes stared back, its nostrils flaring. Its hoof pawed the ground eagerly Buffy looked on in terror.  
  
"Come on Buff, its ok he wont hurt you." Angel smiled and patted the young horses neck.  
  
"You sure, its glaring at me..." Buffy backed away "he can smell fear right?" she asked, standing in the corner of the paddock, not taking her eyes off the beast.  
  
"Don't be silly! Rusty here is as good as gold, trust me" Angel reached for Buffys hand pulling her towards him. Gently he lifted her up and onto the back of Rusty. "You really think I would put you on a horse that isnt totally safe?" he looked her in the eye, showing her how to hold the reins.  
  
"OK, but if he does anything funny, then im getting off straight away!" She said sternly.  
  
Angel turned away and walked towards the beautiful black stallion a few metres away. With one swift movement he leapt up on its back, gathering the reins and urging it on. "See easy" he laughed watching Buffy circling beside him desperately trying to get Rusty to go forward. "Pull the reins towards you and he'll stop." Angel giggled as Buffy obeyed bringing the horse to a stop.  
  
"Now listen here, if you don't make a fool of me, I promise not to make a fool of you" Buffy leant towards the horse ears, gently scratching and patting his neck. Rusty snorted in reply. "Good." Buffy sighed.  
  
"Come on then!!" Yelled Angel as he raced up the embankment. Buffy gripped on for dear life as Rusty took up gallop racing to catch up to the stronger stallion. Slowly Buffy looked up from her crouched position, moving her head from amongst Rusty's mane. As she sat up she looked down from the top of the embankment admiring the view of the valley below.  
  
"Beautiful isnt it." Angel walked next to Buffy as they made there way down the valley side, to the roaming fields below.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"Wow" Buffy gasped, taking a bottle of water out of the saddle bag. She patted Rusty tying him to a nearby tree alongside Jazz before walking towards Angel who was stretched out in the boiling hot sun. She ran her fingers through her wind swept hair and bent down, seating herself comfortably next to Angel.  
  
"You enjoy that?" he looked up at her from the ground, watching as she took a long drink of water.  
  
"It was amazing! The way the horse just galloped and galloped and when you and Jazz jumped that fallen down tree...amazing!" She giggled remembering the fear on his face as the horse bolted for the tree without him asking.  
  
"Was pretty good wasn't it, I mean all that power between your legs..." He paused mid sentence, turning red at the thought. "I mean the power of the horse beneath you."  
  
Buffy smiled as he stumbled over his words, obviously embarrassed. "I no what you mean." She saved him from more embarrassment.  
  
His body slowly relaxed as she spoke, lying back down he reached for her waist bringing her down next to him.  
  
"Not a cloud in the sky" he mumbled watching the birds dart about above him, the soft sound of Buffy breathing next to him. He reached out placing his arm behind her head as he was overcome with an urge to kiss her, gently he reached down and kissed her, his lips gently pressing against hers.  
  
Buffy could no longer hear the birds above as Angel kissed her, everything was a blur, she gently kissed back placing her hands on the back of his neck, deepening the kiss.  
  
Suddenly it stopped.  
  
She opened her eyes to see that he was no longer in her vision. She stood up as she heard the earth shattering sound of the horses hooves beating into the distance. She ran towards Rusty, who was calmly chewing on a patch of grass. Ungracefully she threw herself up onto its back, shocking the horse causing it to bolt blindly into the surrounding fields.  
  
She clung onto the mane as Rusty raced onwards, it seemed hours before finally they reached the old ranch.  
  
Jazz was stood tied up to one of the stalls but Angel was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hello again!" Aunt Helen came rushing from a nearby stable. "Did you enjoy your ride?" Buffy smiled, deciphering what the Irish lady had said.  
  
"Yes thanks" She smiled back "Have you seen Angel?" she questioned trying not to sound choked.  
  
"oh that boy! I'll give him for running off leaving such a beautiful young lady by herself......ANGELUS!" Aunt Helen cried out rushing towards the farm house. The only time she used Angel's full name was when she was angry  
  
Buffy followed close behind as they entered the dark house. Angel was sat in the far corner with an older man close by. He looked up as Aunt Helen entered but instantly turned away when his gaze fell upon Buffy.  
  
"Angelus! You can't go leaving your girlfriend like that! She doesn't know the land!" Aunt Helen scolded.  
  
"Sorry, Aunt and she's not my girlfriend" Angel turned away, sinking deeper into the huge armchair.  
  
"Oh.OK I do apologise...Would you like some tea?" Aunt Helen quickly changed the subject.  
  
"She doesn't want any tea" Angel interrupted "we're about to leave" And with that he rose to his feet. He looked twice the size in the small house, his towering frame swallowed Buffy up as she glared up at him.  
  
"Thank you for a good day" Buffy grunted in her hosts direction not taking her eyes off the man who stood before her "now lets go Angel." Her sarcastic smile stabbed Angel like a dagger in his back.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
The sun began to set as Angel started up the old convertible. He never took his eyes off the road for the whole journey back home. 'I shouldn't have done that' he thought to himself as clenched his teeth, thinking about the kiss once more. 'BIG mistake' he repeated to himself shaking his head at the same time.  
  
Buffy watched as Angel looked on. The cars passed swiftly as Angel raced along the highway. She turned to look at him, he was shaking his head in his acknowledgement for something. 'Shit, he hates me' she thought to herself as they continued home. All she wanted to do was reach out and touch him, let him know that she liked him still, she could never stop liking a man like that no matter what he did. 'But it was not meant to be' she glanced out the window, sighing to herself as her eyes slowly glazed over with tears.....  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
~*~ Let me know what you think!!! Thanks for the feedback so far, I like to know if I should carry on with an idea!!! Sorry the Chapter isn't long I've got a ton of stuff to do today but I just had to write it up!! ~*~ 


	4. Rough Love

AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you for your support so far on this fic. I have noticed that a few people want to see a B/S thing happen. I have thought about and have found a way I could develop it. All the B/A shippers out there: KEEP READING!!!!! BUFFY AND ANGEL FOREVER!!!!!! I certainly wont keep it B/S that I can definitely guarantee!!! And those who are bothered by my punctuation, I apologise I am writing this up quick so I don't have enough time to check it out!!! Anyway back to the story....  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Chap 4  
  
Buffy stormed in through the front door if the flat. 'How could he? How DARE he treat me like that!' Her anger welled up inside her. Not only had he run off and left her in a strange place, he had been rude and ignorant to her.  
  
"Hey pet how's it going?" Spike wondered towards her, a cigarette balanced on his lip.  
  
"Fine!" Was the short answer he received.  
  
"No need to bite my head off Buff" Spike began, half mumbling to himself "When a guy tries to be nice and ask a pretty girl out clubbing all he gets in return is a snappy bitch." Spike turned his back to leave.  
  
"Your asking me out?" Buffy clicked. 'This would sooooo get back at Angel!' she smiled.  
  
"Why? You interested?" Spike raised his eyebrow in her direction.  
  
"Yeah sure! Give me 30mins and I'll be with you" Buffy hurried into her bedroom to find the best she could possibly find.  
  
Spike smiled to himself gleefully. 'Get in there boy! You never no you may get lucky tonight!" his blue eyes shone mischievously in the light.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Angel sat alone in the lounge. He flicked from one channel to the next not really interested in what he was looking at. All he could think about was the kiss on the open fields of the ranch. He wanted her too much but he believed it was wrong. She was his flat mate nothing more, nothing less. She was too beautiful for him he thought to himself, sighing deeply.  
  
He heard the front door open and Spikes voice ran loudly through the flat. "You look beautiful" He smiled. "well, Thank you Spike" Buffys feminine voice could be heard against Spikes gruff British one. "Come on lets go!" Spike said, closing the door behind him.  
  
Angel glared to himself. Anger rose up inside him like a burning fire. He walked towards the window, which overlooked the busy road outside. There he could see Spike walking next to Buffy, passing her a helmet before seating her comfortably behind him, her hands rested on his hips as they sped off on Spike's Motorbike. Angel crushed the coke can he held in his hand, throwing it hard against the wall, soaking a painting with the dregs of the can.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
They had been in the Club about 3 hours and already Buffy was starting to feel the effect of too much dancing combined with the huge amount of alcohol Spike had been supplying her with.  
  
"What's the matter love, come on lets dance again" He pulled her up from the stool beside the bar and lead her to the dance floor in front. A slow song came on.  
  
Buffy looked up at Spike who stood above her, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist, hers securely around his neck. She focused on his eyes, so deep and blue. Suddenly there were four eyes. She frowned and stared again as the double vodka she had just had kicked in, her sight quickly became double and blurred.  
  
Spike looked down at the small blonde swaying clutching desperately to his neck for support. He bent down, catching her chin with the top of his finger, he brought her face up towards his, his lips gently brushing against hers as he slowly entered his tongue, kissing her passionately.  
  
"Come on love, lets get you home" He broke away, supporting her with his arm as he lead her towards the doors.  
  
"Need sleep..." Buffy mumbled into Spikes warm arm.  
  
"Yes love, I'm sure you'll be getting plenty of that soon enough" Spike mumbled under his breath, smiling to himself.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
It was late when they got in and Spike knew Angel wouldn't be there for at least another hour as he was at a Art convention.  
  
He scooped Buffy up in his arms, her head lolling to the side. He carried her towards his room careful not to bang her head against the wall as he went.  
  
His room was painted in a dark Crimson colour with Black blended into the skirting boards and furniture. Floor was a deep mahogany wood and was littered with several items of clothing that he had thrown there as he was getting into bed the night before.  
  
He slowly lowered Buffy onto the bed, kissing her forehead gently. Slowly he kissed down the side of her face until he was level with her lips, where he gently inserted his tongue, kissing deep and hard.  
  
Buffy pulled back. "What are you doing" Her senses began to kick in.  
  
"This is what you want love, I know it." Spike kissed further down her neck.  
  
"Get off me Spike!" Buffy yelled pushing the young man off her. But Spike was stronger he pinned her arms down, his legs spread over hers, preventing her form moving. He ripped at her shirt as he kissed her, getting more frantic as he went.  
  
"Stop it!!!" Buffy wept as he carried on "Please Spike Stop." Was all she could choke out as she broke down, defenceless.  
  
"You love me Buffy, don't deny it, you wanted this" Spike continued ripping hard at her trousers and throwing them across the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Angel yawned loudly from the back of the room. The guy talking was really starting to get on his nerves. For the past hour he had gone on about one painting and how the light is "Magnificently reflected in the child's eyes and if you really think about it symbolises....." Angel had lost interest to find out the rest.  
  
He got up quietly and reached for his coat, throwing it gently around his body he made his way out of the building and onto the city streets where darkness had already claimed its status.  
  
All he could think about was Buffy with Spike. 'She's probably having a really good time right now with that Bastard." His fists clenched as he thought of them together, kissing, hugging, dancing.....  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Angel stepped into the flat, throwing his keys in the dish that was placed next to the door for such a purpose. He stretched upwards, as he thought about sleep and took his coat off.  
  
He stepped forward aiming for his room when he heard it. A faint muffled cry of a women coming from Spikes room. 'He had to rub it in my nose didn't he" Angel shook his head thinking of Spike and Buffy in there together having sex when it could have been him.  
  
He opened his door and just as he closed it he heard more. "GET OFF ME!!!!!" Buffy yelled praying Angel was back.  
  
He didn't have time to think. Angel threw open the door and ran across the corridor slamming hard into Spikes door. There Buffy lay, her clothes ripped, Spike was onto frantically stripping more clothes from Buffys body. Angel felt the fire once more.  
  
Buffy screamed more as the heavy weight on top disappeared. She opened her eyes as she watched the unforgettable scene in front of her.  
  
Angel slammed Spikes body into the wall pinning him inches above the ground, his arm placed against Spike's neck cutting off his air supply. "Bastard" was all Angel could get out. He slammed his fist into spikes face, a large cut appearing on his eyebrow where Angel's ring had made contact. Again Angel struck snapping Spike's nose like a twig.  
  
"SORRY" Spike yelled out as Angel aimed for his ribs cracking 3 instantly. He threw Spike across the room, his bloodied body landing in the broken down doorway.  
  
"Get out" Angel said menacingly walking slowly towards him his dark eyes glared with hatred. Spike didn't need telling twice. He leapt up and ran for the door blood poured from the gash on his head, his side ached from the bruising.  
  
Angel turned to Buffy, her small form huddled on the bed, shaking as she cried on. "Its ok" Angel sat next to her placing his hand on her shoulder. She leaned towards him and he wrapped his arms around her lifting her easily, taking her to her own room.  
  
He pulled back the covers with one hand, balancing buffy against his strong chest as he did so, then he placed her in her bed pulling the covers up over her body "Thank you" she muttered as she snuggled down deeper.  
  
Angel nodded and walked to the door.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Mm?" He answered  
  
"Can you stay with me?" Buffys green eyes looked up from the edge of the quilt, her cheeks stained with tears.  
  
"Sure I will" He smiled, seating himself in the armchair in the corner of the room, watching her drifting slowly to sleep her face looked so peaceful when she slept, like she had no troubles at all....  
  
  
  
~*~ Tell me what you think!!!!!! Thank you for the feedback so far!!! ~*~ 


	5. Authors note

AUTHORS NOTE: I may be a B/A shipper but I also LOVE Spike. The reason I have made him a bad guy in my story is because it needs one!!!!!!! I wanted to use Spike as there has always been a strong hatred between the two characters so I have followed that on in my story. I apologise for the way I have portrayed it but it is my story and that's how I decide to write it. It is only my second story so give me some credit!!! Thank you all the other supporters that have left NICE messages.....  
  
THE STORY ITSELF: Im afraid I wont be able to start writing another chapter till tomorrow (Friday) as I have to have about 2 days to decide on the next move.... Suggestions are welcomed. For now here is a taster:  
  
CHAP 5  
  
Angel looked down on Buffy as she slept her hair loosely falling around her face. He smiled to himself as he casually swept away the hair from her face, giving him a better view of her defined features. She let out a small sigh as he sat down beside her, watching her.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Buffy grumbled without opening her eyes.  
  
"Long enough" Angel replied, his hand slipping into hers....  
  
**************************************************************************** ************* 


	6. Sweet Love

Chap 5  
  
Buffy slept on fitfully. She twisted and turned in her bed, all she could think about was Spike's hands on her body, ripping clothing from her. She cried out again as she dreamt the same scene over and over..  
  
Angel watched closely, he hadn't left her bedside since she told him to stay. He knew that he could have left once she had drifted to sleep, but he couldn't take his eyes from her sleeping body. He replayed the fight scene in his mind, damning the peroxide blonde to hell as he did so, watching the glint in the blondes eyes as he pinned him against the wall....Angel shook his head in disbelief 'I shouldn't have let her go...I knew what he was like.. I shouldn't have let her go..." He thought to himself, unaware of Buffy waking up.  
  
She looked at him, deep in thought, 'almost brooding' she thought to herself. His large body leant forward over his knees, his elbows supported on his knee caps. She sat up more, leaning against the headboard behind her. Angel heard this time.  
  
"You OK?" He asked, casting a glance towards her.  
  
"Yea Im alright" Buffy smiled "I'd better get up and um pack" She looked away as she said it, hoping he wouldn't say anything.  
  
"Why you going?" Angel asked 'Duh! Spike just raped her you idiot' he said, cursing himself for stating the obvious.  
  
"Well, I think it would be best all round" Buffy inched towards the end of the bed, wincing in pain.  
  
"I don't think you should move anywhere today Buff" Angel rushed to her side as she tried to stand, almost toppling over in pain.  
  
She closed her eyes, expecting the floor to come quick, adding to more pain in her sides, but she never reached the floor. Angel grabbed her quick, supporting her body against his.  
  
"Thanks" She smiled weakly looking up at his concerned eyes.  
  
A moment passed. Angel was still holding Buffy upright, his arms around her waist, preventing the inevitable. He stared down at her, admiring the way her hair still looked absolutely perfect yet she had just got out of bed.  
  
This time she made the move. She felt the tension between them and knew he liked her no matter how he had treated her at the ranch. She reached up and kissed him, lightly at first, waiting to see if he'd pull away and run, leaving her to fall.  
  
Angel finally got what he wanted. He cursed himself for being so immature at the ranch, as he gripped her body closer to his own, as she pulled back and looked at him.  
  
"So, you're not going to turn you heels and flee this time?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well for a start, if I did that then you'd fall and break another rib and besides I didn't need to be so stupid this time." He smiled that same, cocky grin that he gave her at the ranch before the first kiss.  
  
He bent down again and kissed her, lifting her gently so that he didn't cause any more damage to her delicate body. He placed her down on the bed and pulled away "Sleep" he smiled walking back to the chair he was sat at before, yet again to watch her sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Angel looked down on Buffy as she slept her hair loosely falling around her face. He smiled to himself as he casually swept away the hair from her face, giving him a better view of her defined features. She let out a small sigh as he sat down beside her, watching her.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Buffy grumbled without opening her eyes.  
  
"Long enough" Angel replied, his hand slipping into hers.  
  
"Long enough for what?" Buffy opened her eyes fully.  
  
"Long enough to realize what an immature prick I am to have left you at the ranch."  
  
"Yeah you were a bit of a prick" she reached up and touched his face.  
  
"I'm sure ill make it up to you" he kissed her lightly on the cheek "but not yet" he backed away to the door, opening it slowly, casting one last glance at the girl he knew he loved before leaving her alone.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Two weeks passed and Buffy was almost back to her normal self. She had hardly seen Angel as he was busy on a new art project down at his studio. Spike stuff had disappeared overnight and Buffy finally started to feel safe.  
  
Angel stepped into the flat after a long day at work. An arrogant buyer had spent the afternoon arguing with him about how the 'tree was the wrong colour'. Angel had dismissed the topic eventually, promising to paint another tree with the 'right' colours.  
  
He threw his keys in the usual place and walked forward into the complete darkness towards the light switch.  
  
Small hands reached out from behind him, circling his waist, slipping up under his thin shirt.  
  
"Buffy?" His deep voice echoed through the flat, his hand finally resting on the switch.  
  
Light instantly filled the room, revealing Buffy to him. He turned round to face her catching her hand in his as he reached for the base of her back pulling her closer to him. She could smell him he was so close to her, his breath rested upon her cheek as he breathed in and out, blowing a few strands of hair away from her cheek.  
  
She reached up and gently planted a kiss on his chin. That was enough. Angel scooped her up and ran full force towards his room, laughing as he went. Buffy giggled in his arms, as she kissed his neck, her hot breath leaving small wet patches on his skin.  
  
He placed her on the bed, and stood before her quietly, patiently. She looked on at him, his deep eyes staring into hers, stirring up her soul inside. She reached for his buttons and slowly undid them, kissing down the centre of his chest till she reached the top of his trousers. She watched as his shirt fell slowly to the ground, revealing his strong muscles beneath, they rippled as he stretched out to her, lifting her top over her head, leaving her bra to his talented hands.  
  
Soon the were both naked, Angels strong body rested on top of Buffy as he kissed down her body, never missing a spot. She ground her hips against his, eager for him to enter her, her arousal becoming stronger.  
  
"Angel" She whispered, eager for him as he slipped inside her causing her to gasp. He traced her lips with his tongue as he moved, small groans echoing from the back of her throat as she moved with him, increasing the speed.  
  
Buffys hands entangled themselves in his hair as they moved, her hands moving down his back, leaving small indents as her nails dug in. They climaxed together, breathing hard Angel lowered his body onto Buffy, careful not to squash her. Both bodies glistened with sweat, each of them seeping into tiredness. Angel rolled from the top and gathered Buffy up in his arms, her small body curled next to his as each drifted to sleep, too tired to say a word.  
  
~*~ Tell me what you think! Im sorry all the B/S shippers, something drastic could happen in the next few chapters involving Spike and it wont be good. SORRY ~*~ 


	7. Meetings

AUTHORS NOTE: Thank guys for the support its really appreciated!! I was getting to the stage about giving in and removing it but some of u seem to be liking my ideas! Again, I'm gonna apologise now before I start writing: SPIKE LOVERS BEWARE.. Something bad is going to happen, so please don't take it the wrong way!! Thank you again..  
  
Chap 6  
  
"Come on Buff!" Angel called from the hallway, stood patiently at the door waiting for Buffy.  
  
"Hang on!" Buffy ran out of her bedroom, cutting across to the bathroom, frantically grabbing her hairbrush and brushing her hair out of her face.  
  
Angel watched from the door as she ran back and forth sorting herself out to go and meet Willow and Oz at a well-known club. 'She doesn't need that' he thought to himself as she started to apply more make-up.  
  
"Right come on" Buffy brushed past him, opening the door to the hallway. She wore her black leather pants and boots with a small red halter neck top. Angel gazed open mouthed at her.  
  
"What?" Buffy loved the look in his eyes as he brought himself back to reality.  
  
"Um you look.. gorgeous" He smiled. As usual he was wearing his black jeans, black silk shirt and long black coat.  
  
"Not so bad yourself" She winked, taking him by the hand and leading him down towards the car.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Willow knew her best friend would be late. In all the years that she had known her, she had never been early, not even once. Oz had his arms firmly wrapped around Willows waist, as they waited outside 'The Den' for Angel and Buffy to arrive.  
  
Willow had yet to meet Angel, all she had heard was the information that Buffy had passed on, on the phone the night before which wasn't much.  
  
"Will!" Buffy shouted out as her and Angel approached the couple.  
  
"Hey and y-you must be Angel" Willow looked up at the tall man towering over herself and Oz.  
  
"Hey" he shyly answered, nodding a greeting in Oz's direction.  
  
"Let's get inside, it's freezing out here!" Oz broke the silence that followed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
He watched her small, delicate body dancing on the dance floor, he weaved in and out of the people careful not to let her see him. Then he saw HIM. He stood back further into the shadows as Angel approached Buffy, taking her up in his arms for a kiss.  
  
Seething jealousy ran through Spike's veins, as he watched them kiss, his fists clenched tightly at his side. He turned away, his stomach churned at the thought of the pair kissing together on the dance floor. Spike took another swig of his beer. "Bloody Bitch" He wavered, swaying to the side, finally resting on a concrete post next to him.  
  
"Sorry mate" Oz ran straight into Spike, knocking the beer out of his hand. "Here buy another" He handed Spike some money as he took off again, racing through the crowds towards Willow. "Bastard" Spike spat at the retreating back infront of him. Yet he took the money and crawled to the bar.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"Wow! He's such a great guy!" Willow smiled, arm in arm with Buffy.  
  
"I know!" Buffy giggled as Angel and Oz turned around to see what the fuss was about.  
  
"What do you know?" Angel inquired.  
  
"Oh nothing" Buffy hid their girly conversation  
  
"OK" Angel turned away, shrugging his shoulders at Oz  
  
"Girls!" Oz sighed, bursting into laughter soon after.  
  
Spike watched as the four friends wandered towards home. He looked again at Buffy, her blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders like it had a life of its own. He smiled, an evil smile "I will get you Buffy, one day I will get you" He sunk back into the alley his face hidden from the well lit street.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
*~* Sorry its so short!!!" I suddenly had a massive writers block and this was all I could squeeze out for today!!! Ill try write the next chap soon!!!! Keep the reviews coming!!!!!!!!!! Thanx*~* 


	8. The Cold Blue

Authors note: How bad is this fic?? I am soo ashamed!! Neways I have decided to try and finish it off even though its probably not worth saving and I can't really remember what I was going to do with it. Also sorry to the Spike fans. I love him too but sometimes you gotta take the good with the bad.  
  
Here Goes..  
  
Chap 8  
  
Buffy woke the next morning lying on Angel's chest. She loved this moment, where she could lie completely still and know he was asleep, feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out.  
  
So there she lay, listening to the thump thump of his heart as he continued his sleep.  
  
He stirred not long after she woke, he always did that, knew when she had awoken, knew when to wake up.  
  
"Hey babe." He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Hey." She mumbled back, still listening to his heart.  
  
"Whatcha doing today?"  
  
"Going over Willow's, going to have a girly day out."  
  
"OK." Angel answers simply and makes a move to get out of bed.  
  
There's a small groan from the bed as he sits on the side.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't get up, I was half sleeping." A pout appears on Buffy's face.  
  
"Well tough! I've got to go to work this morning." Angel smiled in reply and slid his jeans on.  
  
******  
  
Angel had left and Buffy was still curled up half asleep. She heard the door open and ignored it. *He's forgot something as usual * She thought to herself and closed her eyes to let sleep drift over her.  
  
She was walking along a beach on a hot summers day, she felt a kiss on the back of her neck, "Angel" She turned to face her lover. "No pet, not angel."  
  
Buffy woke frantically and turned in her bed, her dream or should she say nightmare was true. There lay Spike, his body curled around hers.  
  
"Get out." Buffy mumbled defiantly.  
  
"No." Spike's cold blue eyes stared back.  
  
"Fine." Buffy shrugged and allowed Spike to advance closer. As soon as he was in range she kicked out, catching his balls hard with the end of her foot.  
  
Spike let out a cry of pain and curled up tight.  
  
Buffy took her chance and made a run for it, out of her room and into the bathroom where she knew there was a lock. She bolted the door behind her as she heard his footsteps echoing down the hallway, his voice deep and bellowing.  
  
"Come back Bitch." He reached the bathroom and pounded on the door.  
  
Buffy slide down the door and let the tears fall. Why hadn't they changed the locks? Why? Moments passed and everything fell silent as she heard his footsteps fade away. Where was he going? She heard the front door shut and she sighed, obviously he had given up. Phew!  
  
Buffy opened the door a crack and peered out, there was no one there. She opened it wider and stepped out, bare foot into the corridor. Still there was no one. She walked down the hallway to the telephone that was on the kitchen table. Still she heard nothing. She picked it up and started to dial Angel's number at work, she had to tell him - she needed him home.  
  
Suddenly a hand grabs the phone and flings it across the room. Buffy's gaze was met with blue eyes. She screamed and backed up till she was against the work counter, her back pressing into the solid wood.  
  
"Spike, no." She tried to hide her fear.  
  
Then she felt it, the cold, familiar feeling of a stainless steel knife rested on the counter behind her back, Angel had left it out from cutting bread earlier that morning. Her hands found the handle and she lunged forward, scraping Spike's upper arm with the tip. Blood drizzled down his arm.  
  
His face flushed red with anger as he grabbed hold of Buffy from behind as she tried to make a run for the door, his hand came up and grabbed her wrist, twisting it so she almost dropped the knife. Almost. What a good thing that would have been if she had dropped the knife.  
  
******  
  
Angel heard his phone ring and leapt over a stool to pick it up.  
  
"Hello Buffy." He smiled as he spoke looking at the display.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
He heard a scream and he knew something was up. "Buffy!" His voice became more urgent.  
  
"Spike, no" Spike? Angel blazed with anger as he dropped the phone and made a run for the front door.  
  
******  
  
The door to the flat was open. Shit, that's the first bad sign. Angel walked cautiously into the front living room. "Buffy?" his voice was quiet.  
  
No one was in the living room.  
  
He made a move to the kitchen and he heard it. A faint whimper. He flew open the door and rushed inside. His heart skipped a beat when he saw what was lying on the floor.  
  
****** FLASHBACK - MOMENTS EARLIER.  
  
"Don't think so love." Spike's voice was slurred.  
  
Buffy struggled with him but he was too strong. She turned to face him and saw the knife was her last chance. She pushed it towards his shoulder praying that she could have enough strength. Damn her strength.  
  
Spike saw what was coming and forced the knife back, not realising how weak Buffy was now feeling. With one quick moment the knife was embedded in her stomach, blood poured out onto the white tiles, staining them an ugly scarlet. Spike panicked and ran.  
  
******  
  
"Angel?" Her voice was weak as Angel desperately applied pressure to the wound but it was useless, his hands were now covered in his girls blood, the sticky substance oozed out over his hands.  
  
"Shh, It's ok baby, it's going to be ok. An ambulance is on it's way."  
  
His voice was soothing although already she could feel her heart slowing down.  
  
"I love you so much." Salty tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"I love you." Angel replied, feeling tears well up inside.  
  
Her eyes started to flicker as she could feel her body losing energy. "Angel." She whispered till her eyes shut, sending her into a dark and dreamless sleep.  
  
"Buffy!" He cried out, clinging to her body, his hands now moved from her stomach to her head, desperately trying to wake her up. "Stay with me." His voice wavered as the tears came. The medics ran in and pulled him off of her and started their work. "I-Is she dead?" Angel asked the medic close by.  
  
"No, not yet, but her pulse is very weak."  
  
*~* please read and review!!!! *~* 


	9. Broken

Chap 9  
  
As soon as Willow arrived at the hospital Angel finally left her bedside. She was stable but still critical; the knife had pieced some of her vital organs.  
  
"W-Where are you going?" Willow spoke quietly, tears stained her cheeks.  
  
"Something I've got to do." Angel replied solemnly.  
  
Willow looked down and saw Angel's hands balled into fists and he was shaking. "You shouldn't be going anywhere."  
  
"This won't take long."  
  
Angel turned and kissed Buffy lightly on the head before turning and leaving the room, his heart set on finding Spike.  
  
******  
  
Four hours later and Angel still hadn't found him. He had trawled around every dodgy bar her could think of, all the time he was looking for platinum blonde hair.  
  
Finally he gave up and went into the nearest club, he desperately needed a drink.  
  
"Can I have a beer." Angel grunted at the barman.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Angel paid the man, and leant against the bar scanning the crowd unconsciously. Then he saw it.  
  
A faint glimmer of bleach blonde hair in the distance. Angel made a run through the crowds, pushing people left and right till finally he saw him, dancing with a whore who was grinding her body into his.  
  
Angel came from behind and grabbed hold of the collar of Spike's leather duster and started dragging him towards the door. "Hey!" He heard Spike.  
  
"Shut up." Angel mumbled back.  
  
The crowds parted as they watched this odd scene. There Angel went, flinging Spike in front of him and pushing him towards the door. The air was cool outside but neither man noticed it, one was intent on killing, the other just wanted to run.  
  
"Angel."  
  
Punch. Blood started to drizzle from Spike's nose.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Punch. A cut appeared on Angel's eyebrow.  
  
"We don't need to do this."  
  
Punch. "Yes we do." Angel punched him in the ribs this time, causing Spike to double over in pain.  
  
"Poor Spikey, all defenceless and innocent. Full of fucking apologies now aren't you." Spike received a crippling kick from Angel.  
  
"You always want what you can't have, or more to the point, you want what I have." Angel watched as Spike tried to stand.  
  
"She wasn't yours Angel, she was the one who kissed me first." Liar.  
  
Angel felt a new surge of jealousy. With one movement he had spike pinned up against the brick wall, his arm placed across Spike's throat restricting his breathing.  
  
"Liar."  
  
Spike looked back, his face had turned red as he started to struggle for air. He kicked out with his legs, catching Angel in the knee, causing him to loosen his grip. Spike started making a run for it.  
  
But he didn't get far.  
  
Angel took up the chase but had caught up with Spike before he realised. Battered, bruised and broken, Spike finally gave up. He dropped to his knees in front of Angel.  
  
He looked up, his blue eyes pleading with Angel to stop the pain. Angel let out a laugh.  
  
"Look at yourself Spike, once you were a fine man, a decent man and now look at you. Attempted rape, attacks and now stabbings, your pathetic." Angel turned his back to leave and Spike hung his head low.  
  
"Oh, Spike?" Angel called into the darkness. "This is from Buffy." He spun high, catching Spike's head with the end of his foot.  
  
Spike fell like a rock. His head made an ear splitting sound as it hit the concrete pavement, his eyes rolled back in his head as he blacked out.  
  
Angel walked off into the darkness without another look at the bloodied body he had left in the alleyway.  
  
******  
  
White. There was white everywhere. Buffy opened her eyes and heard the distant Beep Beep of the heart monitors. Faintly she could see the ceiling, its bright white tiles shocked her.  
  
"Buffy?" She heard the female voice next to her.  
  
"Willow?" She weakly replied.  
  
"Hang on I'll get a doctor."  
  
Buffy lay completely still, her ribs ached and she felt like she had no legs. Everything was so numb. A hand touched hers and she turned her head in its direction and smiled.  
  
"Angel." She sighed as he kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
  
"Hey baby, how you doing?" He asked, concern lighted his dark eyes.  
  
"Kinda numb and achy." She screwed up her face in pain.  
  
She heard a rush of noise on the other side and turned to face it. A man was being carted into the same room, doctors ran left and right of him, and blood stained the white sheets.  
  
Yet there was something familiar about him. Something that Buffy couldn't quite make out.  
  
Suddenly she made a grab for Angel, letting out a small whimper of pain as she did so. That man, she knew how she knew him, his unmistakable platinum hair shone in the white room. It was Spike.  
  
*~* Please read and Review!!!! *~* 


	10. Questions

Chap 10  
  
Buffy clung onto Angel's shirt, her knuckles had turned white she was holding on so tight. She felt his muscles tighten beneath her fingertips, his gaze had also found the silent body of Spike.  
  
A low rumble eminated from Angel's chest as Buffy felt the tension build. "Angel? Did you do that?" Buffy was suddenly struck by the reason why Spike was in there.  
  
Angel looked down at Buffy' stern face. "Yes, I did." He wasn't going to lie.  
  
"Angel." Buffy screwed her eyes up and sighed. "What if he dies Angel?"  
  
"Then that would be a good thing." Angel watched the doctors running frantically around Spike.  
  
"Angel! You'll go down for murder!" Buffy whispered back.  
  
"No I won't! How will anybody find out? And he's not dead. Yet." Angel made a move from the side of Buffy's bed and started advancing across the room.  
  
Buffy suddenly realised what he was about to do. "NO!" She used all her strength to shout across the room. Somebody had to stop him. With that Xander came bursting through the door, obviously just heard about Buffy's accident.  
  
"G-Get A-Angel." Buffy gasped for breath.  
  
Xander nodded in return and grabbed Angel from behind, stopping him from reaching Spike. "NO." Angel tried to move forward but Xander held on.  
  
"Leave it go man." He felt Angel relax slightly. Xander started guiding Angel back towards Buffy and closed a curtain around their cubicle.  
  
******  
  
Weeks past and Buffy had insisted on being moved to a private room after the events involving Spike. Finally the day had come for her to go home and Willow arrived with a big smile on her face to pick her up.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh nothing." Willow smiled again.  
  
"Where's Angel?" Buffy asked, hurt that he hadn't been the one to come and get her.  
  
"Uh he had some stuff to do." Willow instantly looked at her feet. "Now come on, Oz is waiting in the car!" Willow grabbed Buffy's stuff and the two of them walked out of hospital.  
  
******  
  
Angel rushed around making the final preparations before Buffy arrived home. This was the night! This was going to be the biggest and best night of his life and hopefully hers too.  
  
He heard the door click and he was up on his feet, bounding towards the door to greet his love.  
  
"Hey!" He smiled, as soon as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Hi.What have you done." She looked into his eyes.  
  
"Nothing." He answered with the biggest smile on his face.  
  
"You've done something, you look like a kid who has just drawn all over the wall in the living room." Buffy eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Well you can go check, cause I defiantly haven't done that." Angel smiled and brought Buffy into a hug. "I missed you." He whispered into her ear, causing the light to fade and everything to move slowly.  
  
Suddenly Buffy winced. "Ouch." She pouted, grabbing her side.  
  
Angel instantly released her. "Sorry!"  
  
Buffy grabbed his hands "Don't let go." She looked into his eyes and gently let her lips touch with his.  
  
"Wait." Angel broke the kiss. "Before this goes any further.. I need to tell you something."  
  
"Oh god, that doesn't sound good."  
  
"Depends how you take it."  
  
Angel held her hands in his before suddenly descending to the floor on one knee.  
  
"Buffy, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me Buff?"  
  
*~* Please read and review!!!! *~* 


	11. Answers

Authors note: Here cometh the end of this fic! Who knows there might be a sequel in the DISTANT future, as for now this is all I could churn out. For some reason I have lost interest in this fic.. Don't know why.. Always remember: More reviews = more likely there is to be a sequel!!!!  
  
Here goes.  
  
Chap 11  
  
The world had stopped.  
  
Buffy looked around her in a state of panic. What did he just say? He wants to marry me? She looked back down at him, his expressions showed his anticipation. This was too many shocks for one day. Angel squeezed her hand lightly with his in an effort to comfort her: Obviously this had been a shock.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Angel sighed and broke the gaze between them.  
  
"I-I'll get that." Buffy turned away and walked to the phone. "Hello? Yes this is Buffy summers. Yeah, yeah, so that's it? He's gone for good? Thank you officer, I will, goodbye. " Buffy hung up the phone.  
  
Angel was back on his feet and was now pacing the living room floor. "That was the police. Spike's gone for good. They arrested him this morning although he can't leave hospital yet."  
  
Angel turned and smiled. "That's good." He sat down on the settee and an uncomfortable silence soon followed.  
  
"So." Buffy sat down next to him slowly; her side still ached from the wound that was healing.  
  
"So." Angel replied, turning to face her. "You going to answer me, or am I going to have to wait forever in this intolerable silence?"  
  
Buffy looked down into her lap and twiddled her thumbs. "Yes." She muttered quietly.  
  
"Was that a yes angel I'll marry you? Or was that a yes I'm going to have to wait forever for an answer?" Angel dipped his head slightly to try to make eye contact with his girl.  
  
"That was a yes angel, how could you not think that I couldn't marry you." She looked up and smiled wide, revealing her sparkling white teeth.  
  
It was Angel's turn to be stunned. Then he smiled and bent down to catch her lips in a smouldering kiss.  
  
"Can we come in now?" A muffled voice sounded behind the front door. Buffy broke the kiss and took one last look at Angel before rising from her seat and walking to the front door. There stood her best friends: Willow, Xander, Giles, Oz and Cordelia. She smiled at them all.  
  
"So how big is this diamond??" Cordelia pushed past Willow.  
  
Buffy cast a glance at Angel. "As big as she wants it to be. We'll go get it tomorrow." He replied.  
  
Cordelia gave a squeak of delight and marched into the living room. "Congrats Buff." Xander smiled, she knew he didn't approve, but there was no man he would ever approve of.  
  
Willow grabbed hold of her friend and squeezed her tight. "We are going to have so much fun planning this wedding!" She could hardly contain her excitement. Willow followed Xander into the room.  
  
"Nice one Buff." Oz smiled sheepishly. Buffy smiled in return and hugged him.  
  
Buffy closed the door behind Oz and looked in on the living room. There sat her love, Angel sat in the corner deep in conversation with Oz no doubt about Oz's band. Xander was sat with Willow and Cordelia, both the girls describing the type of wedding dresses that could be chosen. This was it, this was perfect happiness. That was apart from one thing.  
  
"Guys, while we are on the subject of announcements, I have another one." Buffy felt her heart beat quicken as the room fell silent. Angel looked at her quizzically and she looked back, her eyes locked with his.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
More stunned silence followed. Angel opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish gulping for air. Whereas the others just looked blankly back at Buffy each of them thinking about what she had just said.  
  
"Really?" Angel managed to just about form words.  
  
*~* Please read and review!!!! *~* 


End file.
